The present disclosure relates generally to a cover or a tailgate rod passage in the rear pillar assembly of an automobile.
The advantages of providing a vehicle, such as a van or sport utility, with a tailgate for cargo access has been recognized for many years. Moreover, these vehicles provide rear storage compartments which can be accessed to receive large items via a lift-gate that opens substantially the entire rear of the vehicle.
A lift type tailgate that swings upward about a horizontal axis to open can require significant lifting force to effect opening. For the convenience of the person using a vehicle having a lift type tailgate, it may be desired that a power lift system be provided to reduce the required lifting effort, particularly where the tailgate is a heavy singular gate or door that closes the entire rear access opening.
Various forms of power lift tailgate systems have been proposed. Typically, they include a motor conditioned to drive a rod which is connected to the tailgate. One option for concealing the motor is to position it in the vehicle's rear pillar. A rear pillar garnish provides a decorative and protective means to cover the power tailgate motor and other components, such as wiring harnesses, clips, speakers, etc., mounted on the rear pillar of the automotive vehicle. As described above, a rod must extend through the garnish to facilitate connection to the tailgate. A passage is therefore provided for the rod and a cover that seals the passage is provided to conceal the internal pillar components for asthetic and safety purposes.